Golfers may typically wear a glove on one hand to give them better control of and grip on their golf club, as well as to protect their hand. Conventional golf gloves are generally manufactured from leather or synthetic materials, providing desired gripping qualities that substantially minimize slippage of the club during use.
Because leather and similar materials are substantially inelastic, however, they may not provide the most comfortable fit. Generally, a golfer's hand is inserted into a glove with the hand and fingers fully extended. Fasteners or snaps typically included on the back of the glove are then drawn tight and fixed. When the golfer subsequently grips a club, the hand is wrapped around the shaft, drawing the back of the glove tight as the fingers are bent. This tension imposes pressure on the knuckles of the hand, creating discomfort which may distract the golfer.
Stretchable, elastic materials may be substituted for the leather-like materials, but they are generally slippery and provide poor gripping qualities. In addition, many golfers use an interlocking grip when grasping a club whereby fingers from one hand interlock with those of the other. Use of such a grip may cause the fingers of one hand to overlap the back of the other hand. Providing a different material for the back of the glove presents the golfer who uses such a grip with an unusual texture or slippery surface which may distract him or her during play.
Thus, there is a need for a golf glove that provides improved comfort without substantially compromising the desired gripping qualities of the glove.